Let It Happen
by ShiningStar324
Summary: AU/AH Flirty cartoonist Damon Salvatore meets stubborn, stuck up Bonnie Bennett for the first time on a flight to New York and they immediately resent each other. Circumstances force the two to stick together. They have a major fallout and vow never to see each other ever again, but life had other plans. They meet each other once again and get closer than either of them wanted to.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or HUM TUM. I do however own the idea of merging the two together, and I do own a few ideas from this story, when I added a few more dialogues, and twisted a bit of the storyline, everything else I do not own. I hope you like this story!**

* * *

 **Let It Happen**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"You and I..._

 _Because I love you. Boys get together and go out. Girls get together and chat. How will we get together? Deep in my heart, you and I_

 _Day longs of longings, whenever you're nowhere near,who all were you with?_

 _So if you love me? Why didn't you profess your love, and you fought me off?_

 _Now come into my arms"_

"This is an excerpt from Damon Salvatore's book "You and I". Critics are going crazy by such an amazing story. It truly is one of a kind. What is it about? What is it that is making everyone buy that book?" The interviewed turned to Damon, who sat next to her on a chair in front of thousands of people eagerly waiting for him to talk about the book. It felt surreal. As the cameras flashed, and excited murmurs echoed through the huge room, Damon looked around astonishment.

Damon let out a small laugh. "First of all God created the world. Then he went off to sleep over it... and He conjured up a guy and he was glad. So He wanted to dream on and on. That's when He made his biggest mistake. He created a Girl. Which done, He lost his sleep. So we lost our sleep too. For good. And the world was split into two halves: girls and guys, like you and I. So what do we do about...you and I?"

"Renowned cartoonist Damon Salvatore's debut novel "You and I" is a national bestseller. First week sales crossed 10,000 copies with orders of ten thousand more, Damon Salvatore joins the press in a first look after this grand success." The interviewer announced once again, holding Damon's book in her hand.

"How does a cartoonist turn into author?" She asked him, a smile on her face.

"Tried cartoons, now I'm trying words,hoping to understand...women someday" Damon said with a smirk as the audience laughed.

"Come to grips with that understanding?" The interviewer asked giggling a bit herself.

"Hopefully, after a few more books" Damon answered truthfully.

"And you'll write only on women?" A man from the audience asked.

" Indeed..." Damon replied faking seriousness.

"I think your novel is woven around... your real life experience." Another girl asked.

"Look... when love is requited..., there's no story left to be told." Damon said as he smiled softly.

"A failed romance isn't worth talking, and unrequited love?" The girl asked, interested in the story Damon was telling.

"True love never goes unrequited. It's consummated, one day or another. Because life's a long while." Damon replied.

"Many such romances in your life?" The interviewer sitting next to him asked.

Damon laughed softly, a genuine smile spread across his face, as the memories of Bonnie Bennett once again started clouding his mind. After a while he finally replied,

"Only one object of romance. But the romances she sparked were many."

* * *

 **A/N: I am back with a new story but don't worry, I will update the others sometime this week, so just keep waiting and I promise I will update soon! Anyways, this story just popped into my mind when I was watching a Hindi movie called Hum Tum while reading a Bamon Fanfiction, and I was still frustrated from the TVD finale and me being me had to do something to calm myself down, and I know I am not the only one out there with this problem, sooooo, I took the movie and merged it with TVD. I changed some of the dialogues and might modify it a bit more, make it a little bit different maybe, or maybe not. I am not sure yet but most of the story will be the same and I hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Let It Happen**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I do not own TVD or Hum Tum**

* * *

Bonnie watched as her grandmother paced around the airport talking way too fast for her to understand. She watched wide eyed, feeling a little overwhelmed as he grandmother threw a bunch of questions at her. Bonnie huffed and blinked her eyes a couple of times unable to come up with a answer. Her grandmother was making her nervous. She watched in horror as her grandmother stuffed food and supplies from her own purse into Bonnie's bag and shook her head.

"Grams, enough!" Bonnie whisper-yelled. "Bonnie, Stop it!" Her Sheila Bennett shrugged her granddaughter off. Bonnie sighed and put her hands on her hips. Sheila straightened up and let out a deep breath. She put her hands of Bonnie's shoulder.

"My granddaughter is going to another country, she's going to go on a plane!" Her grandmother exclaimed excitedly, her voice quivering at the end. Bonnie sighed. "Grams it's not such a big deal. It's just a flight from London to New York."

Sheila rolled her eyes. "Who else from our family had ever went outside our little neighborhood? Ever?" She asked, her eyes wide, and her tone full of disbelief.

Bonnie swallowed thickly and smiled softly. Sheila laughed softly, returning to the bag.

"Now, I've packed lots of snacks for you. Don't forget to eat, and take care of your health! You know how careless you can be at times, don't forget to call-"

Bonnie cut her grandmother's rant. "I won't forget to eat and I will call." Bonnie said with a watery smile.

"That's my little girl." Her grams replied emotionally. "Come here!" She spread out her arms and Bonnie hugged her grandmother tightly.

"I'll miss you grams." Bonnie whispered as tears flowed down her face.

"I will also miss you too, child."

* * *

"Hey gorgeous!" Damon ran up to his mother who was pacing the airport. Lily Salvatore looked at him sternly and almost chuckled when she saw her son scratch the back of his head and smile innocently.

"Where were you? Did you forget something in the car?" Damon nodded his head. "Yes." His mother laughed with disbelief and held up the car keys.

"Oh. Car keys." Damon licked his lips nervously. "You see-"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't even start! I don't care who the girl was." Damon followed as his mom began to walk. "Who said I was with a girl!" He exclaimed.

"Damon!" Lily stopped him. Damon held up his hands in defeat. "Jeez woman. Sorry."

Lily Salvatore rolled her eyes and turned to face her son. "Do you have your passport? Tickets? Let me see your bag." Lily went to grab his bag but Damon stepped away. "Mom I am going to New York, to study. I think I can take care of myself." He said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes.

"Rubbish." His mom added, folding her arms in front of her chest. Damon pouted and put his hand in his bag to take out the tickets and passport. His eyes widened as he looked around. His mom raised an eyebrow. "They should be here somewhere." He patted his pockets, and checked his luggage. A tap on his shoulder made him turn. He smiled when he spotted his brother standing in front of him.

"Hello brother." He smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Don't hello brother me, okay. I got your ticket and passport." Stefan handed him the passport and ticket and Damon took them with a sigh of relief. He put on a fake smile and put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "What would I do without you Stefan." he said in a dreamy voice.

"Grow up." Stefan deadpanned. Damon laughed and Stefan joined in as they hugged.

"Like that will ever happen." Lily's voice broke the boys apart. Stefan raised and eyebrow in Damon's direction who shrugged.

"Thank god Elena will be in New York to take care of you." Stefan said as he grabbed the luggage.

"Oh god. Don't remind me." Damon said dramatically. Stefan stared at him confused. "She's your girlfriend." Damon shook his head and sighed as he put a arm around Stefan's shoulder.

"Brother, how many times will I have to repeat myself? One should never take girls seriously." Damon said as Stefan let out a chuckle of disbelief.

"Girl's are like buses. You can get another one every two minutes." Damon continued. None of them noticed Lily come towards them. She slapped Damon on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"Damon! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about girls in such a disrespectful way. If you keep acting this way, how will you ever get married?" Damon looked at his mom as if he had seen a ghost. He blinked and than shook of laughter. His head fell backwards and he had managed to catch the attention of many other people on the airport. Lily clenched her jaw and crossed her arms.

"I don't see what's so funny?" Damon calmed down and looked at his mom. "Mom! Marriage is just not me! I am 24! I have a life to live, places to explore, a career to build, and there are plenty of girls in this world! Now why would I want to wake up to the same face every morning when I can have so many different ones?" Lily shook her head.

"I just don't understand you Damon." Damon kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Mom, you tell me, if you keep having the same food everyday, won't you get bored?" Damon asked her.

"I would." She replied, not understanding where this was going. "So, if you can have different food to eat every day,it would be better right, you'll enjoy it more?" Lily nodded slowly. "I suppose you are right." Damon smiled.

"The same applies for girls." Lily turned to face her son. "You're ridiculous." She announced with a shake of her head and threw a glare at Stefan who had been laughing the whole time. "And I have told you this before, all girls are someone's mother, someone's sister."

Damon rolled his eyes. "But they aren't my sisters." He said with a wink which earned him a smack on the arm. Damon laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"You need to respect women." Lily said sternly.

"Yeah. yeah." Damon replied with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Damon watched as his mom's phone rang and her face fell. He knew right away who it was. She looked towards him and gave him the phone.

"It's your dad." She said with a frown.

"You mean your husband." Damon reminded her. "Glad to see he still makes you smile." He said sarcastically as he took the phone.

"Hey dad." Damon said with a smile. "Yeah, I am about to get on the plane." Damon nodded. "Mhm. Of course I took the passport! How can I forget that!" Damon yelled as he rolled his eyes. Behind him Stefan chuckled.

"Listen, I was thinking you can come to my place in New York for the holidays this year." Damon said as he fiddled with his shirt. "Really? Great!" Damon smiled. "Love you too. Bye."

Damon turned back to his mother. "The way he talked about you, I think he misses you a lot mom." Damon said with a small smile.

"In seven years, did he ever call me to even say hello?" Lily replied with a sad smile. She cleared her throat. "It's better if you stay out of this mess." She told Damon as she fixed his shirt. "Just concentrate on your studies." She took Damon's face in her hands and he smiled. He kissed her on her cheek and she kissed him on his head.

"Look at you. All grown up." She said softly. Damon groaned. "Are we doing this melodramatic stuff again?" Lily chuckled and wiped her tears away. Damon put a hand around his mother and turned to face Stefan.

"Stefan, you better take good care of mom." He said with a smirk. "Like you always take care of her?" Stefan asked sarcastically. Damon shrugged.

"Stef, leave the sarcasm to me and stick to brooding. See, I always knew you needed to loosen up. You have so many wrinkles on your face from all that brooding. You should find a girl or two and-"

"Bye Damon!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Bye brother." Damon said while laughing. "See you soon sexy." Damon winked at his mom and hugged them both one last time before turning and leaving for the plane. Lily and Stefan watched him go.

"I hope he does fine in New York." Lily said with a sigh. Stefan chuckled.

"You're worried about him? I am worried about the girls in New York. They don't know what's coming their way."

Lily laughed and Stefan joined her as he lead her through the gates of the airport.

* * *

Damon walked through the plane, trying to find his seat. He licked his lips and scratched his head as he whispered the seat numbers he passed. He let out a sigh of happiness when he finally found his seat. He took of his back and put it on top of his seat and finally his eye caught a particular girl who was sitting on the seat next to his. He examined her up and down. Her hair was a lovely whiskey, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. They fell till her shoulders, beautiful curls at the bottom. Her caramel skin glowed in the light, if looked smooth and all Damon wanted to do was run his hand on the slightly pink cheeks of the glorious woman sitting by his seat. Her lips were pressed together. Damon watched as she fixed her glasses that were covering her green orbs and cleared his head shaking his head as he moved to sit in his chair. He let out a breath and nodded to himself. 'Okay Damon. No hi out of the blue. I won't even glance at her. Not even if she's eyeing me.' Damon picked up a magazine and brought it close to his face. The loud tapping of a ring that was coming from the mystery girl next to him was distracting enough, he tried his hardest not to look. As the tapping continued, Damon looked down the aisle. 'There aren't even any good airhostress.' Damon thought with a roll of his eyes. Damon cleared his throat and the tapping stopped. He smirked in victory. 'She's probably looking at me right now. Play it cool Damon, Play it cool.' Damon slowly turned his head to look at the girl next to him who was looking out the window. Damon swallowed and smacked the magazine quietly to his head. 'Well, shit. I must be loosing my game.'

The rest of the flight was quite boring. Damon sat quietly pretending to read his magazine while stealing quick glances at the girl next to him who hadn't even spared him a glance. He sighed and turned the pages of his magazine. "Excuse me sir. Would you like some food?" The airhostress asked him politely. "Of course. Thank you." He extended his hand for the tray, smirking at the blush on the girls face. "Mam, how about you?" The mystery girl next to him nodded. "Yes please." She took the trade and slowly and neatly began to open her meal. Damon shook his head and ripped oped his meal throwing the wrapper on the floor and slurping his coffee in an obnoxious way. He stopped when he felt eyes on him. He looked towards the mystery girl next to him who was looking at him with a disgusted look on her face. Damon smiled and continued eating. Bonnie sighed loudly. "Jesus Christ." She breathed out. "Amen." Damon said with a goofy smile. She glared at him and shook her head and Damon cleared his throat. 'Boring! Boring!' He thought as he looked around for something. He looked at the girl next to him who was now reading a book, her food finished and put aside. He picked up his napkins and a pen and began drawing characters. He was a cartoonist after all. He began drawing anything that came to mind. He drew a girl who oddly looked the girl next to him and laughed loudly as he started drawing himself. He stopped, putting his pen in his pocket and folding the napkin when he recieved a glare from the girl next to him. Finally Damon got frustrated. 'Done with food, done with wine, and I still don't know her name. It's too late to say hi also.' Damon smirked. 'I'll ask her for a magazine.' Damon thought with a slight nod of approval form himself. He looked towards her but the girl interurupted him. 'Excuse me, can I see your magazine." Damon nooded with a fake smile. "Yeah sure." He handed her the magazine and slammed his head on his seat. Damon nodded his head and cleared his throat. 'Take two. Focus Salvatore.'

"You know for the past three hours we have been sitting two inches away from each other, and we don't even know each others names!" Damon said with a smile. "Oh! Why didn't you just ask before? Bennett. Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie extended her hand. Damon scratched the back of his head and extended his own with a chuckle. "Bond. James Bond." He said with a loud laugh which quickly disappeared when Bonnie glared at him. "Damon Salvatore." Damon shook her hand. "And might I add, It is a pleasure to meet you ."

* * *

First chapter complete! I am sorry that this chapter took so long. Next couple of chapters will be longer. I wanted to update my other stories but I was having some trouble with them and I can't get over my Writers Block for one of them. I will however update all of them asap because I am finally done with my exams and free! Thanks for reading and this book will get way better. Thanks for reviewing and all! Hope you like this story and have a wonderful day!


	3. This is not an update: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I know I said I would update my books over the weekend but I became incredibly busy and I am so sorry. I will update them soon though. Until then I wanted to ask a question

For my new book I had some ideas, choose the one you want to read

\- Mpeg

-Damon is a boy in high school who is bullied and abused at home but his life gets better when a mysterious guy walks in

\- Damon Salvatore is a doctor and is interested a little too much in a heart disease patient

\- Damon was the reject in high school and in love with the popular guy who embarrassed him time after time but now he is back after years and he is a changed man

-Damon is a doctor at a rehab when a new and dangerous patient with a dark past comes in, he is interested

\- any other ideas, list them in the comments.

Now for the pairings: Which ones do you want to see:

-Damon and Klaus

-Damon and Elijah

-Damon and Kai

-Damon and Tyler

-Damon and Alaric

-Damon and Enzo

-Damon and Kol

-Damon and oc

-Damon and Bonnie

-any other character or idea

If you have any other questions or ideas I would've to hear them. I love u guys and please also tell me which book u want me to update first ( Giving Us A Try, Drowning In Sorrow, Drag Me From The Edge, or any of my others. If you haven't read any of them, go read them now.)

UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVE U!


End file.
